Frosty Mart: The First Visit
by SUPAfan
Summary: Kyle's never been to the Frosty Mart. So what happens when he goes there for the first time, meeting Lenny and Boog for the first time? No slash, adding chapters.LAST CHAPTER NOW UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

Kyle was BORED. And not just like 'everyday at school' bored, like 'I'm going to die of boredom' bored. They were watching a video about coral reefs, and even the _teacher_ had fallen asleep watching it. And to make matters worse, he had to sit at Fanboy's desk.

Kyle moaned. School was out in five minutes, yet it felt like five _hours_. He had to sit at Fanboy's desk because some idiot had spilled soda on his; which was odd, because he didn't even know soda was allowed inside the he noticed something.

"Hello…" he said, picking up a piece of paper sticking out of the desk. He unfolded it and was surprised it was a map of the town. Two places were circled on the map: 'Oz's Comics' and 'The Frosty Mart.' Wait…. The Frosty Mart? Wasn't that a little store?

Kyle sat there, wondering what he should do. Although he wasn't 'new' anymore, he still hadn't gone into that store yet. It was obviously an important place, because Fanboy had put large circles around it, and he even went though the trouble to put hearts. "Huh….."

The bell broke his thoughts. Once it did, he was off like a bullet. He took the map and shoved it in his pocket, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the store. It clouded his mind and thoughts so much, he was silent. Almost all the way home, book under his arm.

_Almost. _Finally his Necronomicon could stand it no longer. He freed himself from under Kyle's arm (which was hard; Kyle was stronger than he looked!) and popped up in front.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU _DEPRESSED _OR SOMETHING?!" Kyle was so surprised from this sudden outburst he fell backwards. "Hun?! What?! Ow.."

He reacted, rubbing the back of his head. "You know what!" The book yelled, "You've been silent all the way home!" "Sorry! I was thinking…" he replied. "Ow, don't do that."

The book ignored him. "What could you think about so hard it would make you quiet for that long?" Kyle gave him a dirty look, picking up the map "Now, now, I do _not_ talk that much." "But still," the book asked, returning"What made you think so hard?"

Kyle stopped when he looked up and realized where he was. "I was making a decision." He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the book. "I'm sending you home now. Don't worry, I won't be gone long." He muttered a spell and in an instant, The book disappeared. He turned around and looked up at the building again. "The Frosty Mart."

**Sorry it's short! I'm adding new chapters, so stay tuned! And R&R, plz! **


	2. Freezing Scare

Kyle stood in front of the small connivance store for a while, just wondering what to do next. _Kyle! What ARE you doing?!_ His thoughts screamed. _Don't just stand there like a retard! Go into the darn store!_ With those thoughts, he went in.

He looked around. No one was behind the register, so Kyle was alone. He looked up, a poster catching his eye. "Try our famous Frosty Freezy Freezes," he read out loud. He looked at the machine. _Um, what do I do?_ He sighed and took out a pair of colored metal balls from his pocket. They were called 'Mentals,' mostly because you moved them with your mind. Easy mind practice for this preteen wizard. He threw them up and controlled them, enjoying the clacks they made when they hit each other….

Lenny sat under the counter. Someone had just come into the store, and he wanted to make sure it wasn't that robber that was going around town. _Wait, _he thought,_ wasn't the robber busted?_ The strange clacking sound from behind the register confirmed it wasn't. _Probably those two goofballs trying to annoy me... _He thought. He rose up from behind the counter, eyes closed and fists balled. _YES!_ He thought, _Today I show THEM!!!_ He took a silent, deep breath and yelled in a voice that would scare anyone, "GO AWAY!"

There was a small yelp and strange metal sound, making Lenny open his eyes. Once he did, they went WIDE. Instead of the usual costumed boys, there was only one boy. He had red hair, freckles, and HUGE teeth that were even banded with braces. He wore a red shirt with yellow stripes, blue skinny jeans, red high tops, and a black cape. He was stuck in a jolted position, eyes wide and clutching a weird stick. _Whoa, NOT what I expected…_

"Hey kid, I'm sorry. You okay?" He asked. The preteen relaxed his stanza and bent over, picking up the balls. "Oh, so _THAT'S_ what was making the noise!" Lenny smiled. While mysterious new boy chuckled, Lenny's mind raced._ Who IS this kid? I probably owe him a Frosty Freezy Freeze for THAT scare… _"So, kid, you got a name?" The preteen looked him strait in the face. "Yeah. My name's Kyle." They shook hands silently. _His voice.._

Kyle smiled and leaned against the counter, Lenny dazzled. "You're British?" Lenny asked full-heartedly. By now Kyle was smiling more than he had ever since he came into town. "Yes sir, born directly in London!" Lenny sighed happily. "Finally, someone with MANNERS. The closed thing those costumed goofballs got to that was-" He was cut short by an exasperated and half excited Kyle. "You means Fanboy and Chum Chum?!" No WONDER you yelled so loud!" The two boys were about to start a conversation when….

"Yo Lenny, check in for me!" The becoming friends both looked at a large 18 year old with blonde hair. Boog. Lenny groaned. "I'M the assistant manger! He works for ME!" While Lenny checked him in, Boog stopped on his way to the Chimp Chomp machine. He was looking at Kyle. Who he was, Boog didn't care. He was just focused on the one thing that was putting an evil smile on his face… "Sweet! Another Twerp Loser ta BOP!" Kyle probably all the anger inside him in his eyes. "EX-CUSE ME?! I KNOW you didn't!" Lenny shifted. _Oh snap, this kid's gonna get POUNDED. _Little did he know….

**Yes! Clifthanger! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been grounded. Keep watching, and R&R please! (I do not own FB&CC ANYTHING, sadly )**


	3. RESPECT!

"I KNOW you are not gonna try and pick a fight with a-" Kyle was cut short by Lenny. "Listen," Lenny said in a whisper, "Boog's gonna hurt you BAD. What you need to do is run out of the store and-""NO!" Kyle yelled angrily. He ran up to Boog, fists balled. Boog didn't think twice either. He chuckled as he raised up a fist. _Hey, ain't MY fault he's stupid…_

"BOOG!" A voice snapped. The two fighters were surprised to find out it was Lenny. Lenny came up from behind the counter and stood in front of Kyle in a protecting stance. "Boog, you're NOT going to hurt this kid. And I'll even FIGHT you on tha-"Kyle tapped his shoulder. "Um, could you move please?" Lenny took one look at his hands and backed off.

Kyle hands were glowing purple with magic. He thought the two teens would figure out he was a wizard by now, but Boog's next comment cleared THAT. "Oh, so ya think you're all threaten-in' 'cause ya hand's all glowy?" Kyle sighed. His lack of pronouncing words was _pitiful._ He lifted up his hand up, and Boog was in the air in a second.

"What tha-?!" Boog started to go around and around, faster and faster. Lenny looked at Kyle. His hand was making the same motions Boog was. Kyle suddenly motioned his hand to the left, Boog mimicking by slamming face-first into the floor. The same motion was repeated for the right, then Boog was tossed out the back door. Kyle turned to Lenny and smiled.

Lenny had both a mixture of fear and delight bouncing inside of him. "Wow! How did you do tha-"Suddenly, screams came from the back door. The electric fence. Boog was stupid enough to stick his hand on it over, and over, and over. Thinking this was funny, he turned to Kyle in an expectance of laughter. But Kyle's face shown nothing but pure _horror_.

"Kyle, you don't REALLY think YOU'RE doing that, do you?" Kyle looked at him, trying to smile. The smile was destroyed with another scream, Kyle looking frightened. Kyle's thoughts were going for the worst._ Am I doing that?! I could!! What if my powers are tormenting him?! Oh, please, make the screaming STOP!!_ Lenny saw Kyle as Boog's screams got louder. Kyle was putting his hands over his ears, closing his eyes hard and dipping his head, as if begging for the screams to end. Lenny rushed over and closed the door.

As the screams suddenly came to a halt, Kyle lifted his head. He watched silently as Lenny returned to his station behind the counter and place his elbows on the counter. "So how did you do that?" Lenny asked curiously. "No normal human I know does that."

Kyle made the tips of his pointer fingers touch over and over, what he usually did when he waited. "Well, there are two reasons for that." Lenny leaned in closer, eager for an answer. "One," Kyle started, placing his hands on his hips, "I'm not a _normal_ human. Magic runs in my veins. Two," Kyle stated, holding up to fingers, "I'm a wizard."

Lenny hit himself in the forehead. He felt so STUPID!! I mean, the kid was wearing **GRYFFINDOR COLORS AND A CAPE** for peat's sake!! Kyle laughed at his friend's self loathing. He was SO glad those ninnies Fanboy and Chum Chum weren't here. He could hear them now….._Wow Kyle, that's the most you've laughed EVER!! Yeah!! Look at that smile! _Lenny broke the imaginary voices going on in Kyle's head. "So, could a human learn how to do a magic trick?" Kyle gave him a smile that made him uneasy.

"Sure, sure!" Kyle lifted up Lenny's hand up. "Okay, so all you have to do is find your core, concentrate on your powers flowing in your control, and WOOSH!!" Kyle's hands let go as he stood back and waited for Lenny. Lenny closed his eyes, searching for his core.

Once Lenny was sure he found it, he opened his eyes and stared sharply at his hand. It was so hard it made his head hurt. "Urg…er…eh…." His noises of hopeless effort died as he looked at Kyle, whose was doubled over, back facing him, making furious giggling sounds.

Lenny stared at him for a few seconds with a face sure enough to make anyone laugh. "You knew I couldn't do that, didn't you?" Kyle burst out laughing as Lenny leaned against the counter on his elbows. "Oh, I see how it is. I bet your magic parents are very proud."As soon as those words were spoken, the laughter died. Kyle turned to face him.

A solemn expression now spread over Kyle's face, a great sadness failing to hide behind it. As soon as Kyle put a hand on his neck and looked down, Lenny knew something was wrong. _It's not that I don't like the subject,_ Kyle thought silently, _It's just…I don't know how to tell him…_Kyle suddenly had a blue ice-slush drink in front of him. "Here, try it! You'll LOVE it, ALL the kids do!!" Lenny said cheerfully.

Kyle took the drink, leaning against the counter sipping it. He knew Lenny was stalling, and he was grateful. Good 'ol Lenny. Suddenly, Kyle thought of his Necronomicon. Surely it wouldn't miss him THAT much.


	4. Chat and balloons

Kyle and Lenny talked for twenty minutes straight. During the whole conversation, Lenny couldn't help notice that Kyle kept ditching the 'parent' subject. Every time it was brought up, Kyle would either steer off topic or get immediately distracted. Once Lenny laughed at this technique, mostly because it was an out-of-the-blue, simple-minded distraction. "Well, at home…" Kyle said looking down, "I- Woah, this is the first time I drank a Frosty Freezy Freeze! It's really good! Blueberry, right?" But Lenny didn't care.

Kyle LOVED talking to Lenny. He was the only _intelligent_ person here that could talk to him without running to look at some dumb object. Although, throughout the entire conversation Kyle couldn't help but feel deceiving. He was trying not to talk about his parents because, well, he didn't actually _have _any. It was for best Kyle didn't tell him, because, well, what would he say? _Oh, I don't have any parents because as a one year old they were killed unmercifully right in front of me by a powerful sorcerer who not only burned the house down with me IN it, but also tried to kill me. Now, what were you saying about NASCAR? _Before Kyle could speak, the door to the Frosty Mart opened and the boys were shocked.

Boog came in, carrying about about ten helium balloons. He came over to Kyle and handed him one. "Truce." He said as Kyle took a red one. Lenny, who was almost falling asleep from his break of a good conversation, was startled when Boog tied one around his wrist. "Hey!" Lenny yelled, trying to pick off the string. "I didn't WANT one!!" He failed at untying the knot and sighed. One look at Kyle brought his spirits up; Kyle had his balloon around his face, a big smile on. "You know what these are good for?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he made a small hole in the balloon and sucked the helium in.

"'Ello, Governor!" Kyle said in his new high-pitched voice. Boog and Lenny busted out laughing; he sounded like a British Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks!! They continued to laugh as Kyle continued his performance. Kyle sang Tik Tok, using up all the helium in his lungs. He gasped for air, then bowed to his audience of two laughing teens. "Thank you, thank you!" Lenny applauded, trying to recover from his laughing fit. Boog egged on the laughing though, and before they knew it they were all laughing. Lenny even got the hiccups, which made Kyle laugh even more. This was very fun.

"So, you're British?" Boog asked Kyle, just noticing that Kyle talked differently than him and Lenny. "Yeah, why?" Kyle replied, a sweet smile covering his face. "Well, it's just, I thought British people were, ya know...cocky." "Yeah!" Lenny chimed in, this thought just occurring into his mind. "You're a pretty good guy!" Kyle gave them a look that was a mixture of challenge and confusion. "What did you expect? This?"

Kyle whipped into a curvy stance, wand in right hand. He put his hands on his hips and flashed a truly devious smile. "You make my world go 'round, BA-BY!!~" Lenny and Boog laughed harder than ever. Maybe it was because Kyle was acting like a player, or maybe it was because Fanboy and Chum Chum walked in and witnessed the whole thing.

At first, Kyle was wondering what was so funny. But as he saw Lenny point to the door in a fit of laughter and hiccups, he slowly turned to face the horrible thing awaiting.

Fanboy and Chum Chum both stood at the door, frozen in walking position with looks that only really freaked out people can obtain. Their eyes were as big as saucers, and realizing they had seen the whole thing Kyle blushed a bright red. He slowly walked out the door, his head kept low as if he were searching the ground. "Um, Kyle?"

Kyle looked up to see Fanboy staring at him. "What did you DO here?!" Kyle stared back, but immediately put it back down as Fanboy looked like he was going to ask more questions. "See you tomorrow, Lenny." Kyle called as he walked out the door. If you called it walking; Kyle seemed to be eerily floating just above the ground. As he walked out the door Fanboy walked over to Lenny, searching for an answer. "What REALLY happened Lenny?" Fanboy asked innocently. But Lenny just smiled. "We had fun." He stated, popping what little was left of Kyle's balloon.

**Yes!! Chapter 4!!! So whaddoya think? Should I add one more chapter or let it end here? You tell me!! Oh, and R&R plz!!!**


	5. Remember me

Lenny gave everything a good check-through on Friday morning before he went to High School. He did this every week day, and when he left Boog took over. He didn't mind school much, and girl named Sasha he was crushing on had been recently talking to him more. But Sasha wasn't on his mind this morning, Kyle was.

He hadn't heard a word from Kyle ever since he left the store the day before. He was worried, but then again he was sure Kyle was alright. When he read Harry Potter, it was stated that some wizards didn't have knowledge of "Muggle" technology, and if they did use it they ended up making fools of themselves. (Ron Weasly literally SCREAMED into the phone) As he thought over this, a small tinkle of a bell rung through the store.

Lenny looked up just in time to see a groggy-looking Kyle walk into the store and slide onto the counter. Lenny laughed at his annoyed facial expression. "What's the matter?" He asked teasingly. "Wake up on the wrong side on the 'RAINBOW?'" This made him laugh more, knowing Kyle wasn't exactly the kind of person who was bursting with happiness.

Kyle looked at him, squinting a little. "I'm not exactly a, 'morning person.'" Lenny nodded, completely understanding. "So, you came back, huh?" "Yeah," Kyle replied, half dazed. "I had to get home anyway to-" At that moment two miniature racecars zoomed past, each heading for the Frosty Freezy Freeze Machine…Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Oy! Watch it, you ninnies!" Kyle yelled as the two boys zoomed past, made their drinks, dropped the money off on the counter and zoomed out. "Ugg! The impudence!" Kyle yelled angrily when boys left, brushing himself off. "Makes you wonder who _raised_ them." "Yeah." Lenny said, looking down at Kyle. "Like I wonder who raised you."

Kyle looked down at the floor, running a little of his hair between his fingers. "Why? Am I rude?" "Not at all," Lenny explained. "You just..won't tell me about your parents." Kyle sighed. "I don't have any." He finally said. Lenny was taken back; Just a small 12 year old on his own? How did he manage? What was he doing alone?

He decided it would be best if he only ask one question…"So, you're out of school today?" Kyle's eyes widened. "SNAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He yelled as he ran out the door, calling, "See ya around!" Lenny just chuckled, grabbing his bookbag; a kid like that would never remember him.

A 16 year old Kyle walked down the sidewalk, Necronomicon in hand. He didn't actually _need_ the book anymore; he had memorized all the spells. Yet he still read it, just to get information. His hair had grown just a little longer, and all the tips of his hair had turned black. His braces were gone and his teeth were straight white, though he still had a large front tooth. Freckles covered his face like a blush, which was why he was sometimes nicknamed "Freckles." Nothing had changed about his clothes, except for the fact that his cape now hung to his ankles. Lastly, he was back in Milkweed, though he didn't stay…

The bell rung as he entered the sparkling Frosty Mart. The clerk immediately looked up and waved. "Hey Fanboy!" Kyle waved back. He still called him 'Fanboy;' Freddy had given up that title when Kyle first returned to the Academy. No, he was Freddy now, and his two best friends lived with him the Water Tower: Kyle and Charlie, nicknamed 'Chum Chum.' Kyle leaned against the counter. "Lol, de'ju vu!" He cooed. Freddy laughed along, unknowing of what in the world Kyle was talking about.

A strong but sturdy colored man came in from an office. "What did I say, Freddy? I told you to mop the floors an hour ago!" "I did, Lenny sir!" Freddy replied. "Don't be so hard on him, Lenored." Said a now-deeper British voice. Lenny flipped around and shook hands with Kyle. "Good to see you around! Tough job, owning the Frosty Mart!"

Kyle laughed. "Hey, could Freddy take off now? We swore we'd meet Charlie at the Pizza Parlor after his shift at Oz's was done. Lenny nodded, and Freddy jumped from behind the counter, dashing out the down, Kyle close on heels. Lenny sighed.

"It's nice to think back when they were kids." Lenny said, massaging his hand from the strong grip he had received.

"When Fanboy and Chum Chum were idiotic costume wearing Super fans and Kyle was just a weak wizard, unlike the great sorcerer he is now."


End file.
